ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 9
Zs'Skayr, once known as Ghostfreak but now known as Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr was one of Ben's most fearful villain in Ben's childhood. Zs'Skayr is a Ectonurite and lives on the planet Anur Transyl. Zs'Skayr and his henchmen, Dr. Viktor, the Yenaldooshi the Mummy tried to get Ben's Omnitrix so that Zs'Skayr can be more powerful. Ben met the Yenaldooshi, the Mummy and Dr. Viktor one by one. He scanned the Yenaldooshi's DNA in the Omnitrix when Yenaldopshi scratched his Omnitrix in New Mexico when he first met Kai Green. Yenaldooshi scratching the Omnitrix was causing Ben to transform into a werewolf that looked similar to Yenaldooshi's appearance. Ben named the new transformation Benwolf, but soon changed the name to Blitzwolfer. The Yenaldooshi was stealing satellite equipment at New Mexico for Zs'Skayr's plans. When Ben met the Mummy was when the Mummy was trying to steal a special crystal called the Corrudium that turns ordinary beings into mutated monster beings at a farm for Zs'Skayr's evil plans. When Ben once turned into Ghostfreak, it wasn't Ghostfreak in control, it was Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr ripped himself out of his protective skin out of Ghostfreak and was unleashed out of the Omnitrix. Zs'Skayr tried to take over Ben but he couldn't when Ben was in an alien transformation, so he forced the Circus Freaks Trio: Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acid Breath to help him and failed. Ben defeated Zs'Skayr when the sun shined at Zs'Skayr's skin and he burst into flames and was presume dead. Lader, when Ben, Grandpa Max and Gwen were visiting a space station, Ben found the Yenaldooshi. Ben turned into a transformation of the Mummy's DNA known as Benmummy, but soon renamed him as Snare-Oh and attacked the Yenaldooshi. Then soon, Ben found the Mummy at the space station as well. Dr. Viktor wasn't even human, he revealed his true form as a muscular alien version of Frankenstein, his species was a Transylian. The Yenaldooshi was a Loboan and the Mummy was a Thep Khufan. They were all working together to revive Zs'Skayr with the Corrudium. Once Zs'Skayr was revived, Zs'Skayr, Dr. Viktor and the Mummy went to space to use the Corrudium's power to turn everyone on Earth into mutant monster creatures for Zs'Skayr to rule over. The Yenaldooshi was sent back to New Mexico to use the satellite equipment he stole to help. While Grandpa Max, Gwen and Ben were up in space, Ben found out he had a new transformation of Dr. Viktor's DNA. He named the transformation BenViktor but soon changed it to Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike and Dr. Viktor both fought up it space while Gwen and Grandpa Max tried fighting off Zs'Skayr and the Mummy. Ben defeated Zs'Skayr by trapping him in the Omnitrix again (I think that's how he defeated him) and by destroying the Corrudium. Alien Force, Zs'Skayr returned. Zs'Skayr was trapped in a Galvan prison with a light constantly shining on him until Vilgax made a deal with Zs'Skayr; if Zs'Skayr told him everything he knows about the Omnitrix since he was once inside the Omnitrix, he'll set him free, allow him to take over his planet to see if what he told him was true. Zs'Skayr told everything he knew about the Omnitrix to Vilgax and Vilgax broke him out. Vilgax goes to Ben begging for his help to stop Zs'Skayr from turning his people and homeworld into Zs'Skayr's own image. Ben, Kevin and Gwen helped him. Ben forced Zs'Skayr into his Omnitrix again, transformed into Ghostfreak and then suddenly Zs'Skayr had taken over Ghosfreak. Vilgax defeated Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak and saved Vilgaxia. Soon after, Vilgax was pleased to discover that all that Zs'Skayr told him about the Omnitrix was true. Omniverse, Ben, Rook, Hobble and Rad Dudesman was traveling through the Anur System going to deliver Dr. Viktor (turned into stone) to a Plumber Station. What they didn't know is that Zs'Skayr used magic from the Ledgerdomain to reform himself and that he returned to Earth from the Ledgerdomain. Zs'Skayr found Dr. Viktor in stone at the Plumber's HQ and he went into Dr. Viktor's body and he fought King Xarion's mind (who transferred his self-concious into Viktor's mind to take control of Viktor) to bring back Viktor's concious and King Xarion lost. Ben, Rook, Hobble and Rad crashed landed on Anur Transyl and Zs'Skayr returned with his new henchmen, Crujo, Kuphulu and Dr. Viktor. Zs'Skayr was planning on using a dead body part of a dead species called Vladats to revive a powerful person known as Lord Transyl. However, Viktor disliked Zs'Skayr's plan because Vladats and Lord Transyl's species are the species that tortured and used Viktor's species; Transylian and Viktor feared that Lord Transyl was going to do the same to him. Zs'Skayr managed to revive Lord Transyl by using a ancient magic artifact stone called the Alpha Rune which Charmcaster greedily wanted. Zs'Skayr used the power he'd drained from the Alpha Rune to ressurect Lord Transyl and Lord Transyl was back to life. Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl teamed up to stop Ben 10. Lord Transyl took control over all the citizens of Anur Transyl, even Rook, Rad and Plumber Scout with his hypnosis powers. Suddenly, Ben's Omnitrix turned Ben into a new alien transformation that was a Vladat named Whampire. Whampire, who had the exact same powers as Lord Transyl, used his hypnosis powers to take control over Crujo, Viktor and Kuphulu. Whampire escaped with Viktor, Crujo and Kuphulu who was under Whampire's control with Hobble (who's species was unable to be controlled) Whampire, Hobble, Viktor, Kuphulu and Crujo attacked Zs'Skayr's castle to stop Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl. Ben managed to defeat Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl by turning into Atomix. When Ben turned into Atomix he created a huge energy ball of light that burned Zs'Slayr into flames once again and Viktor, Kuphulu and Crujo were no longer under Whampire's control and Rook, Scout and Rad were no longer under Lord Transyl's control. Viktor took Lord Transyl to the sun while Ben, Rook, Rad and Hobble left Anur Transyl. When Ben was 11, Zs'Skayr was possesing a man named Thaddeus J. Collins and he was using all the Ectonurites to take control of all the adults in Bellwood. Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Cooper, Jonsey and Kevin (who was sent back to the Null Void) stopped Zs'Skayr from turning Earth into his own world. Zs'Skayr is the most terrifying, frightening alien that Ben had ever delt with. Category:Blog posts